


Cute

by Byedletre



Series: My light, my heart [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Married Couple, Mornings, One Shot, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, edelgard Wields a teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/pseuds/Byedletre
Summary: Blanketed by all-encompassing warmth, comfort, and peace; her world is naught but a bed of flowers, and the radiance of her guiding light.The Emperor wakes up.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: My light, my heart [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984019
Comments: 18
Kudos: 230





	Cute

The Emperor of Fódlan was known to be a powerful woman. Powerful enough to plunge the land into a five-year war, and emerge on the other side in one piece, the leader of a unified continent. During that time, that was much of what the people understood Adrestia’s Emperor to be. She was powerful. She was relentless. She was even cunning, on occasion. 

Yet after the war had come to an end, the people began to understand another aspect of their Emperor. A side of her that rarely had a chance to reveal itself during those dark years—she was kind.

For starters, she did not rest once the war's final battle had concluded. Instead, she worked alongside her soldiers to extinguish the burning city of Fhirdiad as soon as possible. In doing so, she and her army saved the lives of countless citizens.

The Emperor had then returned to Enbarr where she toiled day and night to ease the plights and concerns of Fódlan’s residents. She supervised repair efforts for areas devastated by her war. She spoke personally with her citizens to better understand their troubles. She issued essential supplies and guards to towns and villages. Such things were never provided before, under the old rules of lords consumed by avarice. 

Then, she took the first steps to replace old systems of operation borne from outdated ideals. The Emperor held more progressive views that supported the downtrodden and allowed all to prove their worth. Her efforts led to thriving foreign relations too, ensuring that war would not return to the continent for many years to come. Brigid and Almyra in particular became Fódlan’s greatest allies. 

Further still, the end of the war on the surface heralded the start of the Emperor’s silent campaign against Those Who Slither in the Dark. None but her closest friends and allies ever came to know what she had lost, and what she had further given to purge their dark collective completely. She spent years suffering their ilk to maintain their fragile alliance. Eventually, she and her allies gleaned enough information to take action. Agarthan agents across the continent were simultaneously disposed of while a decisive, bloody battle raged beneath the ground. Thus marking the end of Fódlan’s greatest poison, never to make the pages of history. 

Yet after the dust had settled and the wounds had healed, the Emperor did not rest. Rather, she continued her struggles in offices and courts. She tore archaic systems out by their roots. She ousted corrupt nobles from seats of power they had done nothing to earn.

It had taken many years of effort, but once she felt her work was complete, she prepared to abdicate. With a worthy heir—formerly a commoner—ready to succeed her, she reduced her workload day by day. Her new government carried on her life’s work, and she only remained in power long enough to handle any problems that might arise from her absence. 

And so, as the end of her reign drew ever closer; the people understood that their Emperor was not only powerful, but also kind, and that she had worked tirelessly—for the good of all citizens of Fódlan, and for the peace that was rightfully earned.

* * *

This is the peaceful land that Edelgard wakes in. In days gone by she would have immediately separated herself from the comfort of the bed, and begun with the day’s tasks. She would remind herself of the necessity, of her duty to the fallen. She would remind herself of her dual crests—that her hours were few. 

These things do not apply any more. Those battles are behind her.

Therefore, she is free to lie for a while and bask in the sensations of the quiet morning she has earned. And what comes to her first are the things she feels. The softness of quilted sheets above, of plush mattress below. The heat of the bed, and the chill of the air outside of it. The calming presence of the especially warm lump she lies with—their legs entwined, their hands interlaced.

Then, the sounds. Birds outside. A steady breeze. Faint, but no less comforting. Also audible is the sound of gentle breathing. Soft but consistent, and lovely to hear.

Next, the smells: a floral fragrance drifting in from the cracked window; the bedroom’s ever-present aromas of old books and the oft-used fireplace; and a familiar, beloved scent—like tea and flowers—that fills the air. Homely and pleasant.

Less pleasant is the taste in her mouth. The taste of sleep—heavy, from the lack of water for numerous hours. Yet she wouldn't dare to take the sensation for granted. During the years of ceaseless nightmares, a single night of rest was a rare thing to cherish. Thus it is a blessing that those peaceful nights are regular and frequent, now. Each one is an irreplaceable treasure, unpleasant taste and all.

Blanketed by all-encompassing warmth, comfort, and peace; her world is naught but a bed of flowers, and the radiance of her guiding light. Tranquility, plain and simple. But such feelings can only ever be temporary, of course. If nothing else, the bliss will certainly return before long.

So Edelgard opens her eyes.

And the only thing she sees is another pair of eyes—cornflower blue and wide open.

Staring.

"Good morning, El," Byleth says, as she breaks into a beaming smile that crinkles those gorgeous eyes.

Edelgard’s own smile and soft chuckle are an instinctive response. "My light, were you watching me sleep again?"

"Of course. I can’t help myself—my eyes are drawn to you, always." She pauses for a moment. "Even if I got out of bed, I would just be watching from across the room instead. I feel warmer, I feel _complete_ when I look at you."

Edelgard’s cheeks warm as her smile grows a little wider.

Byleth looks away, another moment passing before she continues softly, "Especially when you’re sound asleep. Knowing you don’t have to suffer nearly as many restless nights brings me great comfort." Her gaze returns to Edelgard as her expression turns mischievous. "And in those few seconds right when you’re about to open your eyes, you have this tiny smile that’s _particularly_ cu—"

Edelgard swiftly silences the treasonous words—a stuffed animal bears the weight of her righteous fury, as it crashes down onto Byleth’s smug face like a raging storm.

* * *

Indeed, the Emperor of Fódlan is known to be a powerful woman. A powerful, kind woman whose ceaseless efforts keep the peace that was so hard-earned.

But in the eyes of the Empress alone, she is not only the compassionate, infallible ruler of the land; but also gentle, romantic, and very, _very_ cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Edelgard can have one line of dialogue. as a treat.
> 
> thanks so much for reading. any feedback is welcome and appreciated!
> 
> this is my first time writing creatively for fun. i hope that it's written well enough to convey the idea, at least. i have Many Good Feelings thanks to the Edeleth content i relentlessly consume, and i intend to give back as much as i can. i've got some "good" ideas written down already so hopefully i'll get some more writing up soon.
> 
> also, i hope you have a good day.


End file.
